Quand le silence est d'or (OS post 6x19 SPOILERS)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Certes, Patrick Jane a largement de quoi se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées après la révélation de Lisbon. Mais ce soir-là, en rentrant au FBI, il découvre qu'il n'est pas le seul à se débattre avec ses incertitudes d'homme...SPOILERS 6x19


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS après le brillant épisode 6x19 (une vraie enquête, un super fil rouge amorcé, une relation Jane/Lisbon complexe..bref du vrai Mentalist quoi!). Mais je m'en voudrais de ne réduire ce super show à l'unique relation "Jisbon" qui est certes passionnante mais tout de même pas l'unique centre névralgique de la série.**

**Donc je vous livre ici un texte un peu plus court, qui rend hommage à un autre personnage que j'aime bcp (vous allez vite deviner si je vous dis qu'il est , par son avarice de paroles, l'une des conditions _sine qua non_ de la brièveté relative du texte, hihi). Parce que les silences disent parfois bcp, parce que les non-dits et l'implicites sont parfois les meilleures armes..parce que j'avais envie de vous faire partager qch d'un peu différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude!**

**Je vous laisse découvrir, n'hésitez pas à me livrer vos pensées et vos avis, je suis toute "ouïe". **

**Disclamer: rien à moi, tout à Bruno, hihi!**

**PS: un immense merci aux adorables lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des review sur mon rpécédent texte "_Comme un bouquet de violettes_..." vos remarques et vos marques de soutien sont un moteur incroyable d'écriture et une source inépuisable de bonne humeur. Je vous embrasse.**

**Quand le silence est d'or... (OS post 6x19)**

Alors qu'il pénétrait sur le parking obscur du FBI avec son immense van bleu, Jane fut intérieurement surpris d'être déjà arrivé à destination. A vrai dire, il avait conduit tel un automate sans réellement prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait heureusement il y avait moins de circulation en cette heure tardive, ce qui d'ailleurs était fort étonnant lorsque l'on savait que la ville d'Austin comptait le double d'habitants de Sacramento. Quand il eut fini de stationner son véhicule à son emplacement habituel, le mentalise coupa le moteur, mais au lieu de sortir directement, il demeura un temps assis, appuyé sur son volant, silencieux et pensif.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir venir cette situation ? Lui qui était sensé savoir décrypté les gens, comment avait-il pu ne rien déceler de si « définitif » dans l'attitude de Lisbon ? Oh, bien sûr, il avait mesuré l'importance que semblait acquérir de jour en jour le talentueux Agent Pike dans la vie de la brunette, mais le mentaliste était bien loin de songer que leur relation avait pris une tournure si sérieuse. Néanmoins, s'il était honnête, il devait avouer qu'il se débattait lui-même avec d'étranges émotions depuis qu'il savait que sa partenaire fréquentait le ténébreux agent brun. Jane tentait le plus possible de refouler les pincements qui assaillaient son cœur à chaque fois qu'il imaginait la proximité des deux amoureux. D'un point de vue purement égoïste, le mentaliste réalisait qu'il avait été l'homme le plus important de la vie de la brunette, celui autour duquel avait gravité l'essentiel des décisions de Lisbon, et en couard qu'il était indéniablement, il avait accepté cette confortable situation car elle lui avait permis de garder un peu de lumière et d'humanité dans sa sombre existence, longtemps uniquement tournée vers la vengeance. Puis s'étaient succédées cavale, vie de solitaire sur une île à des milliers de kilomètres de la jeune femme et deux années où l'homme blond avait pu mesurer l'importance qu'avait l'amitié de Lisbon et combien lui avait coûté son absence au quotidien. Puis le destin les avait de nouveau réunis, aujourd'hui partenaires au sein du prestigieux FBI. En lâche qu'il était encore une fois, Jane avait laissé s'installer une nouvelle routine rassurante où il était redevenu le point central de l'existence de Lisbon. Avec du recul, il mesurait désormais combien il avait été vaniteux de se croire à ce point indispensable que jamais il n'avait envisagé que son amie puisse vouloir changer la donne. Mais était arrivé Marcus Pike…au moment même où Jane commençait à voir Lisbon de manière plus tendre, le « wonder boy » du département des œuvres volées avait surgi et s'était peu à peu imposé dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Encore une fois, Jane se devait d'être honnête et reconnaissait que Pike avait certainement toutes les qualités pour rendre Lisbon heureuse il était franc et loyal, à n'en pas douter et il aimait réellement Térésa, ses actes le prouvaient au quotidien, de même que sa demande de vivre avec lui. A bien y réfléchir Pike était l'exact opposé de lui-même : il ne mentait pas, ne manipulait pas, se battait pour ce qu'il aimait et avait placé Lisbon au centre de ses préoccupations. L'ironie était telle que Jane aurait pu agir de la même façon par…affection (il était plus simple d'employer ce terme) pour la belle jeune femme. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Sentant que ses réflexions pourraient le mener en des terrains délicats, Jane décida de les couper abruptement et sortit de son van qu'il ne ferma même pas à clé : qui pourrait vouloir lui voler ce « tas de ferraille » ? Il sourit à l'idée que cette expression avait été formulée par Lisbon elle-même le jour où il avait acheté son véhicule :

« _Au moins, vous êtes tranquille, personne ne voudra jamais vous dérober un tel tas de ferraille _! » lui avait-elle dit de son air taquin, en affichant cette petite moue ironique qu'elle ne destinait souvent qu'à lui.

Jane resongea alors tristement qu'il y avait bien quelques temps déjà que tous les deux n'avaient plus partagé ce genre de plaisanterie…

D'un pas lent, il rejoignit la porte d'entrée du bureau du FBI et adressa un petit sourire au garde qui le connaissait bien désormais. En effet, le mentaliste avait très souvent l'habitude de venir passer la nuit sur son canapé au sein des bureaux de l'équipe. Après avoir adressé un « bonsoir » poli auquel avait répondu l'agent de nuit, Jane traversa la grande entrée vitrée qui débouchait sur le vaste hall désormais coutumier. Alors qu'il jouait avec les clés du van qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, le consultant leva mécaniquement la tête. Ce fut alors qu'il vit Cho appuyé sur la rambarde de l'étage supérieur. Jane croisa fugacement le regard de son ami asiatique qui demeura extatique, comme bien souvent.

Quand il parvint enfin à l'étage, il constata que Cho n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide et le corps légèrement penché dans le vide.

« _Hey Cho, toujours sur le pont ?_

_- Toi aussi_, _à ce que je vois_, se contenta de répondre le concerné tandis que Jane se plaça juste à ses côtés dans une position similaire.

- _Tu sais que j'aime profiter du calme des lieux la nuit », _rappela le mentaliste.

Les deux amis demeurèrent ainsi silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, simplement à observer les locaux quasi déserts à une heure aussi tardive. Le destin avait aussi décidé de réunir ces deux anciens équipiers du CBI qui avaient toujours partagé à la fois méfiance relative et profond respect.

« _Je reviens de l'hôpital, où nous avons vu Daniela_, reprit le consultant d'une voix posée, _nous l'avons tenue au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête. _

- _Hum…_

_- Et Lisbon lui a bien sûr promis de retrouver sa sœur Amy._

_- Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça_ ! » lâcha durement Cho contre toute attente.

Surpris, Jane tourna la tête pour observer son ami à sa gauche et put constater la raideur de son corps tout entier. Il nota également qu'il avait les mains croisées sur la barrière et qu'il ne cessait d'entremêler discrètement ses doigts. Ce signe de nervosité était plus qu'inhabituel chez son stoïque partenaire.

« _Je le lui ai moi aussi promis, _poursuivit calmement le mentaliste.

_- Alors tu es un imbécile. _

_- Ça, ce n'est pas nouveau_ ! » tenta d'ironiser le mentaliste.

Mais Cho ne réagit pas, conservant cette réelle et dure froideur dans laquelle il se retranchait dès que les évènements devenaient trop pénibles.

« _Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes confrontés à ce genre de situation, et tu as toujours su garder tes distances pour ne pas trop t'impliquer émotionnellement. En quoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui_ ? »

Le ton de Jane s'était voulu neutre mais il n'avait pu y gommer une certaine mélancolie que Cho avait su détecter. Ce dernier réagit immédiatement :

« _Il n'y a rien de différent_, poursuivit aussitôt l'agent asiatique d'un ton direct.

- _Vraiment ? _

_- Inutile de me « mentaliser », tu ne vas pas découvrir que j'ai perdu une jeune sœur dans les mêmes circonstances, ou qu'un cas non résolu de ma carrière, similaire à celui-là, me rattrape aujourd'hui_, rétorqua Cho de la même voix placide. _L'affaire Amy Welker reste du domaine professionnel et je ne suis pas plus affecté par celle-là que par celles de ces autres jeunes femmes traitées comme de vulgaires marchandises_. _Toutes les victimes doivent être considérées de la même façon et avec la même détermination. _

_- C'est juste,_ corrobora Jane en hochant la tête, _mais parfois c'est plus difficile de rester neutre, surtout lorsque cela implique des enfants ou des adolescents_.

- _Ou_ _des jeunes femmes qui meurent sous tes yeux, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire_ » embraya Cho qui cette fois concéda un regard au mentaliste à ses côtés.

Ce fut au tour de Jane de s'emmurer quelques instants dans une bulle de silence pour pouvoir se remémorer douloureusement la scène qui s'était jouée devant lui dans cette maison d'Austin.

« _J'ai plongé mon regard dans les yeux de cette malheureuse fille_, commença à narrer le consultant, _et je savais au moment où je me suis agenouillé vers elle qu'elle ne tarderait pas s'éteindre. Alors, mon seul but fut qu'elle parte en paix, son esprit oubliant la douleur qui la condamnait_. »

Tout en parlant, il se souvenait de la manière rassurante dont il disait « _respire, respire_», doucement, tendrement, comme un père le ferait à sa petite fille effrayée par la nuit ou l'orage.

« _Et ça a marché à ton avis_ ? lui demanda Cho, qui s'était radouci.

- _Je crois qu'elle a été apaisée_, _oui_, répondit tristement le mentaliste. _Et qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie partir_. »

Au souvenir de la manière horrible dont cette pauvre enfant avait fini, les deux hommes se plongèrent de nouveau dans un silence qui n'avait pourtant rien de pesant : tous deux savaient que c'était souvent un bon moyen de gérer l'horreur.

« _Tu sais_, reprit doucement Jane qui fixait toujours le vide, _ce fut longtemps ma plus grande peur_. »

Un peu surpris, Cho fronça les sourcils car il craignait de ne pas comprendre de quoi son voisin parlait.

« _Ma fille Charlotte_, lui expliqua alors Jane. _La frayeur qui m'a hanté pendant des années fut l'idée qu'elle ait pu souffrir longuement. Qu'elle ait dû affronter seule_… »

Cho sentit toute la tristesse encore omniprésente dans le cœur de son ami blond et fut surpris que ce dernier accepte de se confier ainsi à lui. Mais il devait reconnaître que Patrick Jane avait toujours été une énigme que malgré tout il appréciait à sa juste valeur.

« _Je ne te ferai pas l'injure de te répondre que je comprends._ » se contenta de dire sobrement l'agent fédéral, avec cependant un ton très respectueux.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard tacite qui en disait long sur leur amitié, qui quoique nullement effusive et bien différente de celle que Cho entretenait avec Rigsby, n'en n'était pas moins solide. Cho avait toujours su à quoi s'en tenir avec le mentaliste, et avait bien saisi qu'il ne devait pas escompter le changer, contrairement au reste de leur ancienne équipe. Soit il l'acceptait, soit il le rejetait, mais ne pourrait jamais le changer. Cette philosophie que Kimball avait toujours appliquée dans sa vie lui avait ainsi permis de cerner, parfois même mieux que Lisbon, toutes les facettes, y compris les plus sombres, de la personnalité de Jane. Quand leur cocon du CBI avait explosé deux ans auparavant, Cho avait dû prendre du recul pour pouvoir gérer la situation. Après un long et exigeant entraînement, il avait intégré le FBI et avait la chance de compter de nouveau autour de lui ses amis les plus chers. Bien sûr Rigsby et Van Pelt ne travaillaient plus avec eux mais ils n'habitaient pas loin et il pouvait les voir souvent, autant que leurs emplois du temps respectifs le permettaient. Il avait également retrouvé Lisbon, non plus en tant que patronne mais comme précieuse collaboratrice avec laquelle il aimait travailler plus que tout. Et puis, il y avait eu Jane…Il était d'ailleurs drôle de voir comment les nouveaux membres de l'équipe tentaient de cerner leur bouillant consultant aux méthodes peu conventionnelles. Si Fisher n'avait encore rien compris au personnage, Abbott en revanche semblait avoir trouvé avec le mentaliste un terrain d'entente efficace. Cho resongea, non sans un fugace amusement, les situations récentes dans lesquelles Abbott et Cho avaient été entrainés par leur blondinet de service : du jouer de billard colérique dans un bar au chef de la sécurité portant un chapeau texan ridicule, en passant par un prétendu routard qui s'égosille sur une fréquence radio, rien n'était trop improbable lorsqu'il s'agissait de coincer les méchants à la manière d'un Patrick Jane !

Malheureusement, cette fois, cela n'avait pas suffit…Les pensées de Cho se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la jeune adolescente de seize ans portée disparue, certainement retenue prisonnière par un trafiquant de filles sans scrupules. Rien que d'imaginer ce que pouvait subir à l'heure actuelle la pauvre Amy Welker ombrageait de nouveau l'esprit de l'agent asiatique.

« _On doit la retrouver_, finit par lâcher Cho, de son ton toujours aussi catégorique, qui n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter son propos à son voisin. _Elle, et toutes les autres filles_.

_- On le fera, nous avons déjà fait mains basse sur les frères Qasimi et leur premier chargement, nous ferons de même pour le reste de la bande_ » rétorqua calmement Jane, qui voulait y croire lui aussi.

Cho hésita un temps à répondre mais lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau les yeux déterminés de son collègue, finit par acquiescer de la tête. Après tout, ils en avaient stoppé de plus coriaces : Linus Wagner, Tommy Volker, Richard Heichbard…la liste était longue. Mais ils avaient toujours eu un atout indéniable pour réussir.

« _Ok, à condition qu'on travaille en équipe_, dit l'agent fédéral.

- _Il me semblait avoir fait des progrès de ce point de vue là dernièrement_, tiqua Jane qui s'était vraiment efforcé de mieux impliquer les autres dans ses plans.

- _C'est vrai_, concéda Cho, _tu nous forces de plus en plus à porter des costumes ridicules._

_- Et encore ne te plains pas, toi je t'épargne_ ! »

Jane hocha un instant la tête, le regard toujours rivé sur l'obscurité lointaine qu'il distinguait à travers les grandes baies vitrées. S'invita alors de nouveau le silence, tellement familier désormais entre les deux. A ses côtés, Cho n'était pas dupe qui le rompit au bout de quelques minutes.

« _Tu comptes me dire le problème avec Lisbon ou pas ?_ » tâcla-t-il sans préambule, avec sa franchise habituelle.

Si Jane en fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et n'esquissa aucun mouvement tandis qu'il se tenait toujours appuyé sur la rambarde. Il pouvait nier bien sûr, faire l'imbécile et prétendre qu'il n'existait aucun souci entre lui et sa partenaire mais ce serait injurier l'intelligence de son voisin. Aussi opta-il pour une voie intermédiaire.

_« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'elle t'en parle d'elle-même._

_- Donc, il y a bel et bien un problème_, réagit aussitôt Cho, étonné que son leurre ait fonctionné.

- _Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas_, le rassura aussitôt le mentaliste qui ne souhaitait pas que son ami songeât à un problème de santé.

- _Pas grave, mais sérieux_… » comprit à demi-mot l'agent fédéral.

Evidemment, Cho n'allait pas si facilement renoncer : les commérages ne l'intéressaient pas mais il avait sans doute mesuré au malaise de Jane que la situation ne serait pas sans conséquence pour tous. Jane inspira bruyamment pour tenter de se redonner contenance et saisit la rambarde de ses mains. Son voisin saisit qu'il avait vu juste : il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas mesurer la tension qui régnait entre Jane et Lisbon dans le SUV tandis qu'ils s'étaient rendus tous les trois à la frontière mexicaine où ils avaient retrouvé Daniela. Assis à l'arrière du véhicule, le nez plongé dans un livre, Cho avait été le témoin du silence pesant, et tellement inhabituel entre les deux partenaires installés à l'avant. Même si leur tandem fonctionnait encore d'un point de vue professionnel sur le terrain, il était clair que d'un point de vue plus personnel une fêlure semblait s'être instaurée dernièrement.

« _Sérieux dans quel genre ?_ reprit Cho.

- _D'un genre qui pourrait devenir définitif_… » lui répondit Jane d'un ton trop posé, voire même résigné.

Cet étrange dialogue aurait pu être des plus confus pour un grand nombre d'auditeurs extérieurs mais l'implicite avait toujours été l'une des armes favorites de Jane et Cho dans leurs échanges. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mentionner le nom de Pike ou d'évoquer le possible départ de Lisbon à DC, même si Cho ignorait les détails de l'affaire, il en avait cerné les grandes lignes, comme à l'accoutumé.

L'agent asiatique tourna de nouveau la tête vers son voisin blond et put lire dans sa posture corporelle l'abattement de ce dernier. Nul doute qu'il venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle concernant Lisbon et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour comprendre ce que ressentait actuellement Jane : de la jalousie et de la douleur liée à la perte de l'être aimé.

« _Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire_ ! répliqua Cho de son ton ferme qui attira l'attention du mentaliste. _Te débrouiller et te bouger pour que cela ne devienne pas du définitif_. »

Etonné de la vivacité du propos de son ami, Jane fronça à son tour les sourcils, un peu perplexe et croisa le regard d'acier de Cho qui conclut :

« _Bats-toi_ ! »

Cette idée sembla si saugrenue à l'entendre formuler à voix haute par l'homme que Jane respectait sans doute le plus sur cette terre. Et pourtant, elle paraissait si simple…

Intégrant cette donnée pour le moins surprenante, le mentaliste demeura silencieux face à un Cho qui s'était redressé. Les deux hommes avaient échangé ce soir-là plus d'éléments personnels qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis leur rencontre. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que ce qui s'était dit (et non dit) devant la balustrade métallique qui surplombait le grand hall du FBI demeurerait confidentiel et qu'ils n'en reparleraient jamais plus. Pourtant, il était indéniable que cela avait fait du bien à chacun d'entre eux.

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard de connivence avec Jane, Cho s'apprêta à partir en direction de leurs grands bureaux.

« _Où vas-tu_ ? lui demanda le consultant.

- _Retrouver Amy Welker !_ » lui répondit-il de dos, d'une voix qui avait retrouvé de son aplomb habituel.

Nul doute que Kimball Cho allait passer la nuit à étudier et étudier encore tous les aspects de l'affaire, afin de chercher le moindre indice qui leur permettrait de sauver les jeunes filles prisonnières, y compris la sœur de Daniela. Car c'est ce que faisait toujours Kimball Cho : il se battait !

Prenant conscience qu'il aurait lui aussi à livrer dès le lendemain une rude bataille pour conquérir Lisbon, Patrick Jane sentit se raviver en lui la flamme de la ténacité. En attendant, il aiderait son ami Cho dans sa quête de justice. Et ce fut d'un pas bien plus vaillant qu'à son arrivée qu'il repartit rejoindre l'agent asiatique pour se plonger à son tour toute la nuit dans l'affaire. Oui, ils retrouveraient Amy Welker, ils en avaient fait la promesse !

**FIN**.


End file.
